Cashmeres and Collections
by dynamicc
Summary: When Victoria approaches Max with an unsure offering of friendship in the aftermath of Kate's suicide attempt, Max finds herself being cautiously drawn in out of curiosity. But as what first began as a tense friendship slowly develops into something more, Max begins to understand that there are some things even she can't control- and that's fate.


_**Part 1**_

 _ **A Lost Youth**_

* * *

The first time his father struck him was the beginning of Nathan Prescott's end.

It was over something small, he remembers. He had been making too much noise, asked too many questions, but it was enough to snap whatever small thread of patience his father had from returning home after a long day at work. He never forgets the feeling, as the air whooshes past his face and how the crack echoes throughout the room, like everything had stopped as his father's wrath suffocated their surroundings. He remembers the feeling of stinging tears in his eyes, and a feeling of bitterness and fury coiling up in his stomach as his father regained his composure, straightened himself and walked away. No explanation. No apology. No comfort. Nathan didn't deserve it.

He remembers the look on his mother's face, her delicate features coiling in anger at the blistering mark his father had left on his face. He remembers his sister wincing at the sight of it and giving him an apologetic glance over the rim of the book she had been reading. It was enough.

What Nathan remembers most is the burning within him, the beginning of a disease finding its way within him, festering and growing inside him. Like a scab he could never pick off, that would never heal. A constant reminder.

Because when it came to Nathan, his father left bruises instead of love.

* * *

The first time Nathan struck someone was the first time he realized what he truly was.

The fight hadn't lasted long. His opponent could scarcely fight back, scrawny and short as he was. But what he lacked in size he made up for in seething words. He'd made a comment about his family, his money, his name. _You think you're special, Prescott? That's all you are- just a name. You're just the same as us without your rich-kid name._ Nathan had, in turn, responded viciously, letting his anger swallow him as he let his fists talk for him before a teacher dragged them apart. The comment might have been something small, but it still stung, and Nathan was so tired of being stung.

His father had come to pick up the pieces, as per usual. He spoke to the headmaster in hushed tones, but Nathan recognized his honeyed words dripping with persuasion and promises of money, no doubt. In the end, the incident had been covered up, and Nathan received minimal punishment. It didn't do much to lessen the pain of his father's vengeful words afterward.

"You need to be more careful, Nathan." He had sneered at him in the comfort of solitude, "At this rate, all you're going to contribute to our family is ruining our reputation."

It was that day Nathan realized that no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, the boy, whose name and face he had already forgotten, had been right.

* * *

The first time Nathan met Victoria Chase was the first time he felt he finally felt he understood someone.

It had been at a party. Not the type he enjoyed, either. The type that involved wearing suits and watching adults drink expensive champagne. The type his father dragged him to, kicking and screaming, claiming he had to make an appearance at the very least.

She had sauntered over to him, all fake smiles with her arms and neck dangling with jewelry. At first, he had been skeptical, eyeing her in cold disinterest. Why was she coming towards him? It was common knowledge that Nathan was a bit of a hermit; not wanting socialize, preferring to get his appearance over and done with.

"My mom sent me over here to talk to you, said I needed to start making friends in other families. Mind if I stand here for a bit?" She asked, giving him a thin smile that clearly showed how much she didn't want to be there. He gave her a mute nod, watching as she deflated with relief.

"Thank god. I thought you might send me away or something. I'm Victoria." She breathed, leaning on the wall beside him and introducing herself as though he didn't know her already. Everyone knew the brilliant Chase's and their protégé daughter, who apparently had a knack for photography. He'd also overheard his parents talking about the rumors that she apparently wasn't as brilliant as everyone thought, and was falling off that high horse her parents had put her on fast. In a rare moment of genuine sadness, he felt compassion for her, because he understood. He knew, better than most, what that was like. Not being good enough- never being good enough.

He had considered telling her to piss off at first, but he understood her dilemma. Nathan didn't consider himself a person to take pity on others, but he'd also had his fair share of being sent to talk to other kids his age at parties as well by his father. Of course, he'd given up that crusade long ago when Nathan made it abundantly clear he wasn't interested in making friends with any of the prissy know-alls at the out-of-town parties.

"Nathan Prescott." He introduced himself, unsure of what to say. It wasn't like he was bad at talking to people, it was just that he couldn't be assed to make an effort. Plus, making small talk at these parties was hard. Always rules to follow and being straight up boring. So, he preferred to stand quietly in a corner and brood until it was all over.

Victoria didn't seem to share his sentiment. She shifted on her feet, nervously trying to determine what she could say. He could clearly see her discomfort, but wasn't going to bother trying to make conversation. She'd been lucky he hadn't told her to piss off. Yet.

"Hey, uh… do you really wanna be here?" She finally asked, looking up at him. He broke out of his thoughts, turning to her with a small frown. Where was she going with that question?

"Nah, not really." He replied, turning his eyes back to the crowd of people. Was she gooing to ask what he thought she was going to ask?  
"Do you, uh, wanna ditch?"

He could barely hide his surprise. He didn't think she actually had it in her. Victoria Chase, the great protégé, wanted to ditch? With him, of all people. To be fair, he wasn't surprised she'd asked him. He was the only one at this stupid party that wouldn't snitch her immediately for the opportunity to make some hot gossip. Then again, they'd be hot gossip anyway once everyone knew they ditched. Together. Oh boy, he could hear his father yelling and screaming in his ear already.

No, to hell with it. Enough of going by his father's rules. Tonight, he was going by his own. And he was no expert, but he was fairly certain that Victoria Chase felt the same.

"Sure," he shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and sauntering off in an attempt to appear casual and not as though they were about to sneak away. "Let's go."

He had no idea where he was going, but Victoria seemed confident that he knew where he was from the clicking of her heels behind him. He glanced over to her and was met with a toothy grin- a genuine smile. For the first time during that night, he smiled too.

And so off they went, into the night. It was the first of many. It was the start of a friendship that had saved Nathan's life more than once.

* * *

The first time he'd truly questioned Mark was the beginning of his realization.

It had been in the aftermath of Kate Marsh's suicide attempt, as he stood in their secret bunker with a seething Mark.

"That bitch." Nathan had sneered, completely lost in his frenzy of hatred for Max. God, he hated her. Ever since she'd walked into school with her goody-two-shoes attitude and hipster style, he'd known something was off about her. That feeling had only accentuated into pure hatred when she started sniffing around the school and bothering him. Trying to order him around. Gotten him suspended, of all things. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, feeling his fingers twitch and gut wrench.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked Mark, turning to his teacher. Even though Mark didn't teach him in any classes, Nathan still felt the name was appropriate. He'd taken him under his wing, cared for him when no one, save for Vic, had. Showed him things, even called him his protégé. Been there for him when his father never had. Done more for him than his father ever had.

Mark hummed, face carefully blank as he took a careful sip of his whiskey. Nathan felt a familiar sense of nervousness overtake his anger, if only for a moment. A quiet Mark was never good. It meant he was thinking, and as much as Nathan respected his teacher, he never quite knew what was going on in his head. Never quite knew what he was thinking. As much as Nathan wished he would, Mark had never truly opened himself up. Not fully, at least.

"She's going to get us caught at this rate is she keeps going the way she is." Mark replied, massaging his temples in clear frustration. Nathan knew he was right. He'd seen Max sniffing around, asking questions, playing detective. But there was no real solution to it. No solution that Nathan wanted to get involved in, anyway.

"We just have to be more careful, right? Just need to lay low once she loses intere-" Nathan immediately stopped at the look Mark threw at him. The look that said he was wrong, to stop talking, to shut up. In compliance, he clamped his mouth shut immediately, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he already was. Seeing his submission, Mark's face shifted back to its blank expression, until his eyes suddenly lit up.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need you do to something. Something important." Mark began, turning to look Nathan in the eyes.

"Like what?" Nathan replied, curiosity gripping him from his seat at the desk.

"Max. I need you to get close to her. Close enough to convince her to come to the next Vortex Party. Can you do that?" Mark asks, eyes shining with a brightness Nathan deciphers as pure excitement. He frowns, not understanding. The only reason Nathan can think to why Mark would need her there is because…

"You want her to be next? Why?" Nathan asks, choosing his words carefully. He watched as Mark's features contort into something akin to frustration and the burning anger returns for only a moment. Then, his face smooths, the perfect image of the teacher Nathan admires so much returning.

"If you know, you'll be less convincing in acting. I need you to do this Nathan, without questions. Do you trust me?" Mark smooths, and something churns in Nathan's gut at that. Clearly sensing his hesitance, Mark continues.

"You know I wouldn't do this without our best interest in mind, Nathan. Please. I want to teach you things- amazing things. But I need you to trust me, just as I trust you with this job. Just as I'm still trusting you after Rachel." Mark smooths, having stood up to place his hands firmly on Nathan's shoulders halfway through his speech to look him directly in the eye. Nathan internally winces, feeling his words strike something deeply inside him. _Trust me, just as I trust you with this job. Just as I'm still trusting you after Rachel._ He was right. After what he'd done to Rachel…

His father had never trusted him, never had faith in him. But Mark did. And in the end, he couldn't let him down. No matter what.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Nathan rubs the back of his neck, standing outside Victoria's dorm. He'd managed to sneak his way onto campus grounds, and was cautious that none of the girls had seen him come in. Although they'd never bothered him before, he didn't trust them to not snitch him in now that he'd officially gotten suspended. He had to lay low, whether he liked it or not. His father couldn't fix a suicide attempt.

He snaps out of his thoughts, painfully aware of how little time he has before someone catches him. He reaches for the door handle, but something stops him.

Could he do this? This was different from drugging girls and photographing them. They didn't do anything to them- it was harmless, just like Mark said. They didn't even remember it afterwards. Nothing to remember, no bad memories, right? Just a rough night where they'd had one to many. This was different. Planned. Calculated. An execution. And as much as he hated Caulfield, he wasn't sure what he was doing here. What he was potentially getting her into. He was in the dark as much as she was here.

And Victoria. He was getting her involved in this, in a way. Nathan knew Max would never let him get close enough to her to call him a friend, but Vic could. It had been Mark's suggestion. He'd overheard her mention to Nathan that Max had comforted her once after a tin of paint had mysteriously fallen on her and ruined her favorite cashmere. Even if Nathan couldn't get close to her, they both knew Vic could. But could he do this to her? Lie to her like this? Vic was his best friend, someone he trusted with his life. She'd done everything for him, been there for him than his own family. She _was_ his family. If she found out...

 _Trust me, just as I trust you with this job. Just as I'm still trusting you after Rachel._

The words echo in his mind; an ugly mantra vibrating through his skull. But it's enough to stop his cold feet. He shakes away his worries and hesitations, determination overtaking him. _Trust Mark._ Twisting the door handle to Vic's dorm, he opens the door slowly, carefully, and steps inside. He is not prepared for what he sees inside.

He is greeted with her broken sobs.

* * *

AN / i'm so, so, so sorry for my year-long(?) absence, but here i am, with a completely rewritten prologue. When i first started this i had no real plan, kinda did it on a whim, but now that i've taken the time to think where i want to go with this, i know what direction i'm heading in now. Also, i've deleted the first chapter because it'll be completely rewritten, as well as redoing the description to fit the story better. and even though this prologue was written in nathan's pov, don't worry! the central focus WILL be on my girls victoria and max; this chapter was just to set the scene! thank you so much for your patience!


End file.
